Into the Dark
by Ember Lake
Summary: Kevin is undergoing growing in his powers and he doesn't know what to do. Gwen and Ben are mad at him, so Kevin doesn't know who to turn to for help. Until a stranger comes who seems to be just like him. Kevin slips into the dark, and Gwen can only watch.
1. Prologue

So here is, the prologue to Into the Dark. I know really confusing right? Well, if you guys **really** want to read the rest quickly, then give me some feedback, and I'll probably have it up pretty quickly. The whole description is on my profile, so ya have fun! XD

* * *

**Kevin really hadn't known** what Paradox meant when he said 'Know who your friends are.' Now, however, Kevin did. At first, though, he had thought it was for when they were fighting, Aggregor, but it wasn't. No, it was for something completely different. Kevin scowled, cursing Paradox for not giving him a _better_ warning. For all the people he hated right now, it would have to be Paradox, even though it wasn't really all his fault. It was more of Kevin's, with a few people to help fuel his anger, his world had been broken long ago, now it was shattered, and all Kevin could do was watch.

First he watched Gwen walk away from him, as if to pretend he wasn't really there. Then Ben joined her, ignoring Kevin and yelling at him ever chance he got. Then Acacia came back, his worse nightmare coming back from the grave. Even though he doubted that she ever died, or was dead, in the first place. Kevin hadn't listen to her before, but when she started making him insane, he hadn't really had a choice. And of course that's when he become noticed, Gwen and Ben worrying about him.

Like that helped, all they did was make the fire ten times bigger, letting it consume the world Kevin had once lived in. Carter became a father instead of a menace, and Kevin went back to his old self. The person he had tried so hard to keep locked away. He became power hungry, and consumed all the energy he could get. And without knowing it, he fell right into Carter's plan. Which led Kevin to where he was now, chained to a wall with no way out. No way to help the people he once called friends, or still sort of did.

He watched Gwen get hit with an energy ball that could have killed her, if Carter didn't want her alive that is. Ben came into his line of view turning into Ultimate Swarmfire, throwing as many fire balls as he could. Kevin struggled, he couldn't stand it, he couldn't just _watch_ anymore.

How exactly he got into this mess he could just barely remember, but he still could. Here's where the story really begins…


	2. Chapter 1: The Day That Ended in Tragedy

Tada! I finished the first chapter! Hope you like it! Thank you everyone who reviewed and added my story! I 3 you all!

* * *

The Day ended in tragedy

**The day started like any other day**, Kevin, Gwen and Ben fighting some alien who had attacked Julie. However the alien was resistant to what seemed to be everything they tried. It had named itself Gregtror, which, as Kevin remembered, had been looking for him before. He didn't know why, frankly he didn't care; he just wanted to get its sorry ass out of his life for good. Which wasn't easy. Gregtror was huge, and could easily defect all of Kevin's best moves. It wasn't even affected by Gwen, who was getting pretty agitated at the moment.

Kevin concentrated, trying to remember Gregtror's species. He knew it he just need to-

"Hey Kevin! Mind helping us and not just sitting around!" Ben yelled, trying to get up again without falling.

"I am!" Kevin yelled back, suppressing the action that would surly end up with Ben stuck under a ten-pound roof. Instead Kevin went over to a power box, knowing full well what he could do. Gregtror's species was Aftrigoi, a species that was only affected by one thing, electricity; pure electricity to be exact, which Kevin could easily get. Without thinking more about his plan, Kevin put his hands on the box and let the energy flow through him. For a moment he got stuck in the bliss, wondering why he had ever given it up. He quickly remembered he didn't want to go insane, and removed his hands from the box, effectively stopping the flow. Then he moved in front of Gregtror.

Gregtror gave Kevin what looked like a smile, "Finally give up?"

"No, never really do. Just wanted to give you a taste of your own medicine." And with that Kevin let the energy fly free. Gregtror's eyes widened and it turned to run, it never made it though, Kevin's attack had already hit it. He heard a few pops, a scream, than sizzling. By the time the light had faded Kevin knew he was going to get in big trouble. He had just killed an alien, and for all they knew it could have been the ruler of its world. Great, Kevin was screwed.

"What did you just do?" Gwen yelled, coming up behind him.

"I didn't know he'd die, I swear!" Kevin said turning around to meet Gwen's eyes, burning with an anger that Kevin didn't ever want to see again.

"I'm not talking about that! I'm talking about your powers!"

Kevin stood dumbfounded for a second; he opened his mouth to say 'What are you talking about?' but instead got, "Huh?"

"You told us that if you used your powers to absorb energy you'd go insane!"

"Ya, but that doesn't happen when you just use it once! I won't do it again."

"Ya, right. Face it Kevin when it comes to you using something that's 'illegal' your going to do it anyway," Ben said, looking just as angry as Gwen.

"It's not illegal! I really won't do it again, it's not like it's a-" Kevin stopped himself there. Absorbing energy was like a drug. It was like a thrill that you always got, something that, eventually, you just had to have. That's why Kevin couldn't stop when he was a kid, he didn't know how. Going to the Null Void had actually help Kevin get over the addiction. But who would stop him now?

"Ha, I knew it, you will do it again, because you can't help yourself!" Ben turned to Gwen a familiar smirk on his face. "I say we send him to the Null Void again. We'll get him back later."

"Or never," Gwen whispered.

Kevin ran, he didn't know why, or really cared, but he had to leave. He was just about to get to his car when, he ran into a wall. Not just any wall of course, just Gwen's mana made wall, one that hurt like hell to run into. Kevin backed off a little, rubbing his noise.

"You're not getting away from me," and oh-so-familiar voice stated.

Kevin turned, but didn't find who he was looking for, instead he found Gwen, holding a pink covered hand up to him. A dangerous glint in her eyes, a glint that Kevin knew she would never have in her eyes, especially when looking at him.

"Sorry, Gwen," Kevin said, before aiming an energy stream at her. She was thrown back, landing semi-hard on the ground. Next came Ben, who was dialing up an alien. Kevin didn't waste time now; he hit Ben with a harder blow. Sending him crashing into the factory behind him. Kevin was in his car the minute Ben hit the wall, and was speeding far beyond the speed limit.

He didn't care, he was seeing ghosts, hearing them, feeling their invisible hands pulling at him. Kevin had known that sly grin on Ben, the dangerous glint in Gwen's eyes, the voice that came out of Gwen's mouth, but wasn't Gwen's voice. No, it was Acacia's voice, Acacia's smile, and Acacia's eyes. It was she; she was back, haunting him, just like she said she would. Kevin had thought she was dead, and would stay dead. But no, Acacia was too strong for that. Which was why Kevin had left her in the Null Void. Apparently not even the Null Void was strong enough to hold her.

Acacia was the first real person he had met in that prison, that didn't want to kill him that is. She was the one who got him out, but she had always said it would come with a price, one the Kevin had thought he could evade. And he thought he would when she had literally vanished into thin air. Acacia was like Kevin, an Osmosian, one that had gone insane. She had known the consequences to using her power, but she hadn't cared and used it anyway. To Kevin she was one of the worst people he knew. But she was pretty damn powerful.

She could do more than absorb energy or material. Hell, she probably could absorb Gwen's mana. She had easily taken Kevin down the first time they met. She just flicked her hand and he was flung into a neighboring rock. When he had awoken he was in his human form, and she was gone. The next time he had saw her was during the battle, the battle with a renegade plumber team.

_*Flash back*_

_Explosions hit the air like fireworks. Only fireworks weren't this brutal. Screams and gunfire surrounded Kevin. He hated it, sitting on a platform, watching the battle unfold below him. He thought he should be fighting, even though he had no energy to do so. Acacia had other plans though, she had told him to stay put. And so he did. It's not that he was afraid of Acacia, no, he was afraid of what she was about to do. He recalled what she had said to him, minutes earlier._

_ "Sit down, shrimp, you go down there and you'll be blown to bits," her know-it-all voice shrieked. Kevin still barely heard it; the battle was too loud, like they were in a middle of a club of a million people. "You hear me?"_

_ "Of course I do!" Kevin snapped back, "Why can't I go fight, I'll dodge any punch anyone throws at me. The aliens are on our side, they'll protect me!"_

_ "Oh, don't worry about that, it should be what I'm about to do that you should be worried about," she simply replied, and jumped down, disappearing into the mass of aliens and plumbers._

_ Kevin huddled closer to the wall, knowing full well that Acacia never joked around. At least not with him, and if she was planning something big, he'd stay out of it._

_ CRASH_

_ BOOM_

_ Kevin looked down, the numbers on both sides had decreased, and in the middle of a newly formed hole, was a portal, one that Acacia was standing in front of. Her chestnut hair whipping in the hard wind, aliens formed a circle around her, protecting her from the plumbers that were advancing. She turned her head locking eyes with Kevin. He jumped down and landed not far from the fry. To his dismay, the plumbers turned their attention to him, half converging on him, while the others pushed and prodded the aliens. He stood tall; trying to look like he could fight back, but really all her could do was punch and kick, which was not going to help against the bloodthirsty plumbers._

_ "Hey buttercup, over here!" Suddenly the plumbers were flying in all directions, Acacia knelt in what had been the middle of the group. Her fist was planted on the ground, which was scorched black. She looked up. "Need help?"_

_ Kevin smiled and ran over to her, she grabbed his arm and jumped up, leaping next to the portal. Kevin looked closely at it. "Where does it go to?"_

_ "Home," she said looking away from him, her voice slightly weak, child-like really._

_ "Home?" He looked at it, then back to her. "And you?"_

_ "You don't want to know kid."_

_ "Stop calling me that! I'm not a kid, we're the same age."_

_ She smiled, a real smile, not the half-hearted smile or the devilish smirk, a real honest to goodness smile. This scared Kevin._

_ "Listen, if anything, listen to me, and do what I say." She stared at him, and he nodded. "Go into alien tec. when you get back. It'll teach you a lot more than what guns you can use or not. It'll teach you everything you need to know. And when Carter finds you, listen to him, like you're listening to me now. Trust him," she finished, every single word she had said was imprinted in Kevin's mind now. He nodded again, unable to speak._

_ BOOM_

_ The aliens had lost control over the plumbers, who were now flooding in, hands reaching for both Acacia and Kevin. She growled and shoved Kevin behind her. "Go!" She yelled, shooting at any plumber that got to close. By now the alien team was almost gone, most had fled, while others, well I think you get the point. Kevin stood back, his hand touching the portal._

_ He knew what she was going to do now, she was going to overload, Acacia had told him that when an Osmosian releases too mush energy at one time, it destroys anything within a fifty mile radius. Including a portal._

_ Acacia turned her head slightly, looking at him through narrow eyes. "Go Kevin, go now."_

_ "Why?" He asked, to shocked to say anything else._

_ "Because…I owe you. And now you owe me." With that she backed kicked him into the portal. His last image of her was one with her long chestnut hair whipping the air, like it was fighting it, her arms light with bright energy, her black coat whipping the air showing the purple jacket underneath, her skin unnaturally pale (it was supposed to be slightly tanned, something that Kevin rarely saw on anyone), and her eyes, her chocolate eyes, certain, they showed her strength, her power, and her love. To Kevin she looked like a true hero, a true hero ready to die for him. He never forgot that image._

*Reality*

Kevin knew he was far from home now, it was dark, the clock said nine, but Kevin thought it felt more like twelve. He had been sitting there for so long he had forgot he was driving. His eyes were wide and he was shaking. This was the first time (since he had broken out of the Null Void of course) that Kevin E. Leven, was afraid. Acacia had been ruthless before, who know how bad she had gotten over the years.

Beep, beep, beep.

Kevin looked hurriedly around, trying to find the sound of the beeping; he looked at the passenger seat, and found his cell phone bright and annoying. He sighed, now he was being a bit too jumpy. He looked at the caller ID to find that it was Gwen calling, he ignored it. He through the phone back onto the seat and turned his attention back to the road.

He saw her, her face white and see through, the smirk panted on her face, the glint in her eyes. _"I'm back…"_

Kevin flinched, he arm jerking itself to the right, so sudden that the car tipped. Kevin felt the pain; he heard the screeching of the metal. He saw her standing there, laughing, then he let the welcoming gripes of blackness take him away.


	3. Chapter 2: Car Crash

Short but to the point. Will work on it some more I promise.

* * *

Car Crash

He hurt, everywhere. At first he didn't understand why. He felt three things; pain, fear, and heat.

"_Gotta get up shrimp. Or you'll get burned."_

Acacia? His mind fuzzed over even more. How was Acacia here? She was dead wasn't she?

"_Think again hun. Now get up! I can't have you dying on me quite yet."_

A sudden inhuman force knocked Kevin out of the burning car. He slid across the ground before attempting to get up. He sat on his elbows before he was able to get on his knees.

"_Oh dear, here I thought you got stronger over the years!" _He felt a small pressure on his biceps. _"Well there is some meat on those bones! Why don't you use em?"_

"Because you keep pushing me around, making me drive off the road and crash. Oh, and lets not forget you shoved me out of my car like I was trash." Kevin was still on his knees; his eyes squeezed closed trying to ward off his headache.

"_I saved your life._ _Again. You should be grateful!"_ He could almost see her crossing her arms and putting on her signature scowl.

"But you're supposed to be dead. Remember? You overloaded and when that happens almost everything gets destroyed, even the Osmosian overloading."

"_Did ya learn that in school or the books? So far that stuff hasn't really worked on me. I survived. And I'm back. Get use to it creamcake, I'm nothing like anything you've seen before."_

Kevin slowly opened his eyes and looked up. There she stood, Acacia and her brilliance. Her hair was slightly longer and a lot curlier than before. Cream and caramel streaks fell through the chocolate dark hair. Her dark eyes smirked at him, intelligence flowed through them. He was surprised to find that she was wearing a black dress. The fabric looked smooth and soft as if almost flowed through the air. The dress was split on the side of her right leg showing quite a bit of tan flesh. In all she was still as beautiful as before, slightly older looking but still as young as before. His eyes widened as he took her in.

"_Did you miss me?"_

"You…what did you do to them?"

"_To who darling?"_

"To Ben and Gwen! How did you make them attack me?" His eyes narrowed.

That sly smile of hers came back and her eyes took on the same glint as Gwen's had. _"I just used their anger and made them release it. How was I supposed to know they were going to try to kill you?" _

"You knew." The smile widened. Kevin sighed and decided to deal with her later. "Look as much as I love talking to you-"

"_Oh you adore talking to me."_

"I want, no, need to get home."

She pouted and just stood there looking at him. _"Well you do look pretty bad. You'll probably need some nursing."_

"Nursing?"

"_Look at yourself dear. I hate to tell you, but if it weren't for me you'd be dead."_

Kevin took a look at himself and shuttered. His cloths were ripped and soaked with blood. Lacerations and open wounds covered his entire body; Kevin believed that he could even see a bone showing from his shin. Yeah, he would need a lot of nursing. A hand came into his view.

"_Take my hand."_

"Why?"

"_Who is going to help you? Especially out in the middle of no where."_

Kevin sighed and reluctantly took her hand. "You better not kill me."

"_I just saved your life, why would I want to waste your life?"_

The world twisted and light overcame his eyes. He closed them and relaxed into what had to be Acacia's grip. Seconds later, he fell asleep.


End file.
